


Eames/Fischer Manip (NSFW)

by ashadowonthewall



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Collars, Gay Sex, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Nudity, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadowonthewall/pseuds/ashadowonthewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was supposed to write a fic to accompany this one, but unfortunately never got around to it. You've read the warnings, don't click if it's not your thing. Otherwise, enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eames/Fischer Manip (NSFW)

[ ](http://imgur.com/91rOJxZ)


End file.
